353 days
by Lover-loser-kaspbrak
Summary: 353 days. Mike is in a dark place. El is gone. What will happen? I PROMISE IT IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY
1. 353 days

"El? Are you there? Come in." Mike Said into the supercom. "It's been 353 days, I can't keep doing this, not knowing if you are out there has broken me. It has made me numb. If you are not in this world, then I don't want to be either. If your out there, meet me a lovers lake." "Over and out."

El quietly came out of her room, hoping not to disturb hopper, asleep in his room. She grabbed her jacket and left the cabin for the first time in almost a year. She did not know what came over her, she just New she had to see mike. It was urgent. She had no idea where lovers lake was, so she walked until she found a sign saying "lovers lake, 3km." That's close! She thought to herself, and walked down the road, ready to see mike.

**MIKE**

She's not coming

Stop thinking she is

She's dead

Your alone

These were only some of the thoughts in mikes head, the rest were along the same lines.

Mike took off his watch and left it with a note for El.

_Eleven Hopper. You were the most important person in my life. I could not live without you, I'm sorry. If you are alive, and you find this, I love you, so much. And I am sorry you will never get to hear me say it. I leave you with my watch, I hope to see you soon. _

_ -Mike_

And with that, he eased into the lake, fully clothed, rocks in his pockets. Slowly, the water rose up... up... up... until he took his final breath and went completely under.

**Eleven**

Finally! She thought to herself when she started to see sand. She ran into the beach screaming for mike. "Mike! I'm here! Where are you?!?!" She frantically searched for him until she saw his watch, she ran to it and read the note. She got up and ran to the waters edge. She saw bubbles coming from the lake. She used her powers to pull whatever was making the bubbles to her, as it came to her, she saw a mob of dark brown hair and immediately knew who it was.

Mike.


	2. Mike

Mike.

Eleven launched his body towards her. Once on the beach, El looked a him, and listened for a breath.

None.

Heartbeat?

None.

"Mike..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "No..." she said, full on crying now.

She didn't know what to do. They were all alone, no one near them for a while. She held his head in her hands, and whispered, "I love you too mike, I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Over and over again, wishing that he was ok, that they still had a chance to be together.

No.

This was not happening.

Mike is ok.

This is a bad dream.

"I want to wake up now!!" She screamed at the sky. She waited, pinched herself, and realized this is real.

Mike is dead.

Gone.

Gone?

"NOOOOOO!" El screamed in pain. Mike was her other half, her life. She was broken without him.

**Hopper**

"Hey kid, morning. Where are you, stop playing with me. Breakfast is ready." No response. "Triple decker eggo extravaganza?"

Still no response.

"Come on kid, where are you?" He opened her bedroom door.

Not there.

He looked at the coat rack, her jacket was gone.

"SHIT."

**Eleven**

"No no no... NOOOOOO!" She screamed

He can't be gone. She thought to herself. No...

**20 minutes later**

Good bye Mike. Eleven said. Closing his eyes.

She was sitting in the exact same spot she was when she first found him.

"El?" Said a soft voice. It sounded like mike.

No. She thought to herself. He's gone. Gone...

Then coughing. Lots of coughing. "MIKE!" She screamed. "Eleven..." he said with a weak smile and the faded off.

**Mike**

Dark. Everything is dark. Where is El? Was it a dream? No. He thought to himself. I felt her...

He could only see black. He was numb all over. All he wanted was to see El again.

**Hopper**

"Where the HELL is she?!" He yelled at himself.

Hopper was driving down the highway when he saw a girl with short curly hair, carrying an unconscious soaking wet boy.

**Part 3 coming soon! I hope you enjoyed, as always reviews are welcome and appreciated! Thanks.**


	3. The Hospital

Hopper knew who it was, he knew that they would have to hurry to save him. But he couldn't move.

_That's Mike_

_I did this to him_

_I kept her away for too long_

_How could I do this to them_

_No._

He snapped out of it. Quickly swerving the car to the two kids on the road. Leaning back and opening the door, he screamed "GET IN."

**Elevens POV**

Headlights. _Help!_ I tried to say, but it was too hard while trying to support Mike.

The car pulled up next to me, only then did I realize it was Hop! "GET IN!" 

**EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME**

**2 Hours Later**

"I'm sorry." I hear as a doctor walks into the hospital waiting room. I can hear Karen crying, but it sounds like background noise. 

_No_

_NO_

NO

**NO!**

I don't know if I said that out loud, but I don't care. 

_Mike_

"I need to see him." I Said to no one in particular. "I'm sorry miss, family only." Said the doctor. "No." I Said, not going to take no for an answer. 

"El, he's gone..." Hop said to me. "_Dont _call **me EL!" **I screamed, not wanting ANYONE to call me that name. Mike gave me that name, and he would be the only one to ever say it again. 

"THIS IS ALL **YOUR FAULT!!!!!" **I turned to look at Hop, " You kept me AWAY! He thought I was _dead!"_

"E-_kid _I-..." "NO!" I yelled at him, he went flying across the room. _What did I just do?! _

_**Mike.**_

I ran, down a hall, not knowing where I was going. Quickly glancing through the windows on all the doors. 

"Mike!" I opened the door, but before I could go in, someone grabbed me from behind. 

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed, shooting whoever was behind me against the wall behind him. 

Running into the room with mike in it, I noticed how pale he was. 

He can't be gone. Can he?!


	4. He cant be dead, can he!

He can't be gone, can he?!

**Elevens POV**

"Gone" the same word she had used to tell Nancy barb was dead. But she couldn't bring herself to think "Mike is gone" because... he wasn't, no. Not gone. NO! HES NOT GONE!!! He can't be. No. Everything is OK! He is fine. _He spoke to me. _NOT GONE.

**Authors POV**

Eleven was becoming delusional. She had somehow made herself believe mike was alive. Sleeping. "He's fine." She said OVER and OVER. But no matter how many times she said it, it would never come true. Mike was dead.

**Hoppers POV**

Everything is so blurry, I can hear the beeping of a machine, and people talking to me. _What are they saying? _When finally, "Jim?" "Are you alright?" Said a nurse. "Jane." I Said, "where is she?" My memories were flooding back now, Mike is dead, and El is mad. That's what happened, I thought to myself. "I need to see her." "I'm sorry" Said the nurse, " something happened in the corridor she is in. A guard was killed. Slammed against a wall. We can't let let you in there." "I need to see her." I Said pleadingly, "She is upset, her and the boy were close. She is not going to be ok, I need to get to her."

**Elevens POV**

Hop burst through the door, I don't know why, I'm just laying with mike. I don't know how the big slam didn't wake him. "Kid, come here, he's gone." "What do you mean? I asked, _what was wrong with dad? _I thought to myself. "He is asleep, be quiet." I said in whisper tone, as not to wake Mike. "Kid... Mike is dead." He said in a sad tone. "Stop that dad! He is asleep!" I whisper yelled. _What is up with him?!_ "It's not funny dad. Stop." "Jane, we need to go." "I am staying till he wakes up." I Said confidently, wanting to be the first one he sees.

The nurse beside Hop whispered something to him, and he nodded sadly.

What did she say?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy in school. Anyway the next couple chapters are going to have warnings, it might get a little dark and sad. **

**As always, reviews are appreciated and welcome. They honestly make my day. **

**Thanks!**


	5. Eleven

**What did she say?**

"What's going on dad?" I asked, wanting to know what the nurse said. _Was it about me? _I wondered.

"Kid, do you know what a pulse is?" Hop asked. "No." I replied, wanting to know what was going on. "Can I show you something?" The nurse asked. "Sure..." I Said hesitantly. She walked over to me, and took my pointer finger and middle finger and pressed it to my neck. I was nervous to let her touch me, but Hop gave me a reassuring look, so I went with it. Soon, I felt something on my fingers, it was coming from my neck. _Thump thump, thump thump. _

_"W-what's Th-that..." "that's your pulse." The nurse said. _

_"Why did you show me that?" _I asked,confused. "Do you want to feel Mikes?" Asked the nurse. "Yes!" I Said excitedly. I really wanted to feel mikes pulse. "We should wait. For Mike to wake up." I did not want to wake him. He needed his rest. "It's ok sweetie, he won't feel it." "Ok..." I Said, unsure. The nurse held my fingers to his neck, in the same place they were in my neck. "I don't feel anything." I Said. Why did Mike not have a pulse?

"All living humans have a pulse." Said the nurse, with an emphasis on living.

"But...but... mikes sleeping. Why does he not have one?" Now I was really confused. I wish mike would wake up to explain it to me, I always understand what he tells me.

"Mike is not living Jane. I'm sorry." After the nurse said that, she continued talking, but I was not listening. I could feel myself filling with sadness and anger. I think dad could tell, because he asked the nurse to leave. I don't know why, but I did not care. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was so sad and angry and I didn't know what else to do.

So I screamed

I screamed so loud I'm sure everyone in the hospital heard me

I didn't care

If mike was gone, I wanted to be too.

I wanted to see him again

"I'm sorry dad." I Said crying and holding mikes cold hand. "I'm so sorry." "For what kid? What?!" "I want to be with mike." "W-what does that mean?!" Dad said starting to cry. "Please don't cry. I love you dad. But I will never be happy without Mike."

**Authors POV **

And with that, she looked at mike, and whispered "I love you mike. See you soon." And snapped her neck. She fell to the floor, instantly dead.

Hopper didn't know what to do. That was his girl, his El. And she was gone. Just like Sarah.

**There will be one or two more chapters, to finish up the story. I am so sorry for the dark turn. I hate myself for it, but it had to be done.**

**Reviews are appreciated **

**If you have any ideas on how the party will react, please let me know, and I will try to use your ideas! **

**Sorry this took so long to make, again with school, and other activities. Thanks for sticking with me and the story!**

**If any of you even bothered reading this A/N thanks, and have a good day.**


	6. The End

One week. That's all it's been since the day he lost his second daughter, but it felt like an hour ago. He could still feel the pain. Still as bad as it was when it happened.

He didn't want to go to the funeral, being there would make it all too real.

But he went.

It was a shared funeral, for Mike and Eleven. They were buried beside each other, so they could be forever together.

El's last words made hopper hopeful, that somewhere, somehow, Mike and Eleven were together, and that he would take care of her. He hoped that they were happy together.

**I know it's really short, I'm sorry.**

**I was crying as I was writing this, I just love these characters so much:( **

**Sorry for another long wait.**

**This was the last chapter! I will be working on other stories soon. Reviews are appreciated! **

**Thanks for sticking with me! Bye.**


End file.
